


Небо плачет

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Series: Марго Лэстер [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: Марго смотрит на небо... А небо плачет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Просто очень захотелось написать что-то, относящееся к прежней жизни Марго, к тому, что было до ее перемещения в прошлое. К сожалению, из-за нехватки времени не могу написать что-то масштабное :/
> 
> Работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2748392

   Небо опрокинутой чашей голубеет где-то вверху, чуть подернутое облаками. Она лежит, упав навзничь, и смотрит, как стремительно проносятся молоденькие тучки, похожие на маленьких кудрявых барашков. Кажется, что они вот-вот зацепятся за золотые макушки одуванчиков, которые в этом неприступном уголке вымахали просто огромные, с полметра, не меньше. Но ветер набирает силу, ветер гонит свое облачное стадо всё дальше на юг. С севера тянет холодом. Новые тучи, которые ползут оттуда, уже не похожи на комки сладкой ваты. Они налиты дождевым свинцом, они застилают небо от края до края. Темнеет.  
  
   Она чувствует под ладонью мягкие головки примятых ею одуванчиков. Девушка лежит, не шевелясь, среди золотого летнего моря и смотрит вверх, изо всех сил стараясь поменьше моргать. Мысли в её голове путаются, спотыкаются и рвутся куда-то туда, к стремительно сереющему небу, которое подпирают солнечные корзинки одуванчиков. Небо полнится первозданной стихией, укутывается в торжественную тёмно-серую, почти чёрную мантию туч. Скоро начнется ливень.  
  
   Капли срываются вниз едва теплой шрапнелью. Обветренные губы приоткрываются, желая поймать живительную влагу, но первые капли летят куда-то мимо. Дождь усиливается. Одна капля попадает девушке прямо в глаз. Маргарита машинально опускает веки и едва заметно нервно дергает пальцами рук. Ветер проносится по верхушкам деревьев у кромки леса, и свист его похож на безумный хохот.  
  
   Тысячи, миллионы капель несутся навстречу земле, всё больше, всё быстрее. Кажется, небо плачет, рыдает навзрыд, словно выпуская на волю всё то, что терзает Лэстер уже давно. Капли сбивают пыльцу, вдалбливают пыль в проселочную дорогу — через час будет непролазное месиво. Девушка лежит, с упоением чувствуя, как пресная с легким привкусом влага катится по обветренным, потрескавшимся губам. Одуванчики склоняют свои тёмно-жёлтые головы. Старая чёрная футболка липнет к телу, джинсы тоже успели промокнуть насквозь.  
  
   Заболеет? И пусть. Марго что угодно готова отдать за этот дождь, лишь бы только забыться на короткий, призрачный миг. Лишь бы только небо выплакало то, о чём она уже плакать не в силах. Капли срываются вниз, упорно катятся по неподвижному телу, словно надеются смыть тоску и боль из её души, словно надеются заполнить зияющую черноту там, внутри.  
  
   Марго зябко ежится и медленно садится, поджимая колени. От обилия влаги её шевелюра кучерявится больше обычного и топорщится во все стороны, отчего она сама становится похожей на огромный шоколадного цвета одуванчик. Она уходит в палатку, машинально стягивая мокрую футболку и бросая её на пол у самого входа. Девушка небрежными движениями разжигает огонь в маленькой печке и слушает, как капли стучатся в брезентовый потолок, зовя за собой.  
  
   Сегодня небо плачет за неё.


End file.
